degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 9- Dirty Little Secret
Main Plot: Skye/Karissa Skye: Karissa! Karissa: Oh um hey Skye. Skye: Are you ok? Katie: Yeah, why are you acting all paranoid? Karissa: Paranoid? Why are you two so suspicious? Katie: We aren't Karissa: Well then. Get out of my office! (Skye and Katie leave) Skye: Rude dude! Kaite: Very. I think she's on something. Skye: Uh-uh Katie, if I know Karissa I know she woulld never ever do drugs. Sub Plot: Seth/Katrina (the next day) Katrina: Look at most of these people, relationships aren't all that. Seth: It is so pathetic, look at that guy he's so not into his current girlfriend. Katrina: Why not we go out on a date? Seth: Whoa, say what? Katrina: Nothing serious, just a one time thing. Seth: Alright. Wanna go see a movie? Katrina: I love movies. Seth: Cool, I mean it's Friday, I'll pick you up say 7? Katrina: Yeah. Seth: Cool. Katrina: Later. Third Plot: Mia/Chandra Mia: This school, it's like a whole royalty thing. With dances and elections and shit. James: If they had one for most social, you'd totally win. Mia: Really? James: They're having elections. Sign up sheets over there. Mia: Ok. (Mia rushes over to the sign up sheets) Mia: Adams. Chandra: Santoro. Mia: What the hell do you think you're doing? Chandra: Duh, signing up. You signing up? You don't have a chance. Mia: Please, I've always won things. Chandra: Not with me up against you blondie. Yeah I said it. Main Plot: Skye/Karissa (After school, Skye shows up at Karissa's. "Collide" by Howie Day plays) Skye: Hi Mrs Johnson, is Karissa home? Mrs Johnson: Yes she is Skye. Skye: Good. (Skye rushes to Karissa's room) Skye: Karissa are you--? (Skye gasps at the sight of Karissa lighting up a joint) Karissa: Oh Skye, want a joint? Skye: I don't do pot. Karissa: I know it's pot but I like to call it WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Karissa takes Skye by the hands and spins her around) Karissa: Why don't you have more fun? Skye: Me?! You're the uptight one. Karissa: Stop comparing me and my sister! (Skye takes a bottle of water and pours it on Karissa) Katrina: What the hell's goiing on here? Skye: Your sister is high on marijuana. Karissa: Don't believe a word she says! Skye: (to Karissa) ''Shut up bitch! Katrina: What?! Why? Karissa: I was stressed with everything! Katrina and Skye: Well stop using it! Skye: Listen to us. Karissa: Oh come on, it's not alcohol it's one of the most deadliest besides a tobacco. Katrina: Don't do drugs! Skye: Katrina, just go on your date, I'll stay with her. Katrina: You sure? Ok then. Sub Plot: Seth/Katrina Seth: Whoa. Katrina: Ready? Seth: Yeah, this movie is awesome. Katrina: You've seen it? Seth: No, I've heard it is though. I doubt that a guy and a girl can just become instant crushes or couple from a movie. That's why we're gonna see a scary movie. Katrina: Oh my god. ''(At the movies) Katrina: Myles, Sheridan what the devil are you doing here? Myles: (in a hushed tone) ''I heard you two are on a date! Seth: Shhh! We're doing an experiment. Sheridan: On? Katrina: Today we were making fun of some of the couples at school and wanted to know if all platonic friendships get that way. Sheridan: If it's Jet with Skye it'd happen. Katrina: I thought he got with Chloe. Seth: I thought he was still with Arden. Myles: Man be quiet I wanna see this! ''(After the movies; Seth walks Katrina home) Seth: It totally worked. Katrina: Told you. Seth: Alright, good night. Third Plot: Mia/Chandra (Mia is in her room and answers her phone) Mia: Hello. James: Hey Mia. Mia: James! James: So what's up? Mia: I hate Chandra! James: What'd she do? Mia: She's running just to spite me. James: Nobody's gonna vote for her except Monica. What is her deal anyway? Mia: She's just a bitch. James: That is true. Mia: Help me! James: Ok I will. (At Chandra's; Chandra calls Monica) Monica: Hello? Chandra: My plan is working! Main Plot: Skye/Karissa (On Monday at school) Katie: You ok? Skye: No, Karissa's not gonna be here for a while. Katie: What?! Skye: Yeah. Let's jus say she met someone named Mary Jane. Katie: Or Mary Jake. Skye: What?! Katie: Nothing. Sub Plot: Seth/Katrina Seth: Hey, I heard about Karissa. Katrina: I cannot believe she'd turn to drugs as a stress reducer. Seth: So not her. Katrina: On Friday she started going "Have fun Skye! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" Seth: That bad? Katrina: Yeah. (Seth hugs Katrina) Seth: Anything? Katrina: No, not at all. Seth: Just friends? Katrina: Yes. Third Plot: Mia/Chandra Mia: Ha! Yes. Chandra: What?! No! I hate losing! Mia: Karma's a bitch and so are you. Thank you James! James: Yeah well. Chandra: Outta my sight emo. James: Uh you wish. Main Plot: Skye/Karissa (At Karissa's/Katrina's) Skye: Nip the habit in the bud. Karissa: I am. Skye: I can help. When I saw that joint in your hand I couldn't deal. Karissa: I'll find another way to avoid stress. Skye: Be strong. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts